Equivalent Exchange
by Prides Tears
Summary: This going to be my main focus for now. Alphonse finnally has his body back, but at what price? Was it equivalent exchange? Al certainly doesn't think so. Now Al has to fix the mistakes he made. Manga based, though a little bit of anime. Sort of BBIish.
1. Chapter 1

don't know, is this actaully about BBI? I mean, it has Pride in it but it doens't really follow the story line. But anyway, hope you enjoy!

Equivalent Exchange

Prolouge

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain someting of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we belived that to be the world's one and only truth...

But the real world is incomplete. There is nothing that can describe the world...

Equivalent exchange is not the world's truth. Because if it was, they wouldn't have taken it. What Nii-san gave up wasn't equivalent. Nothing can replace what he gave up. That's why I have to get it back again. For his sake and mine...

Episode 1: The Circle Written in Blood Part 1

"Nii-san?"

A 14 year old boy stood up from the middle of a red circle. The boy's name ws Alphonse Elric, formally an empty suit of armor.

"Nii-san? Where are you? Answer me!"

Al couldn't see because of the smoke. He tried to walk, but his legs were wobbly and tripped.

"Nii-san! Please! If you can here me, please! Answer me!"

Al was scarred and worried. What if they took him? What if Nii-san was...dead? Al shook away the thought immediately. 'Nii-san can't die'

The smoke finally cleared and Al could see clearly again.

"NII-SAN!"

Al ran towards the body. He carefully put the blond boy's head on his lap.

"Nii-san! Wake up! Please! Wake up!"

Edward was stone cold. Al feared the worst but he knew better. Even thought it was very shallow, Ed was still breathing.

'I have to get him to a hospital!' Al thought. He placed ED on his back and rushed out of the room, only to bump into someone.

"Colonel!"

"...Alphonse?..."

"Yes! It's me! Please help Nii-san! He's freezing cold and he's hardly breathing at all!"

Roy snapped back to reality.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Take Fullmetal to the Central Hospital immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Riza said. She took Ed off of Al's back and carried him to the car. Al started to follow, but Ro stopped him.

"I want you to stay and explain what happened,"

"Oh, Ok. This way," Al said, leading Roy back into the room. "This is the place we did the transmutation,"

Roy surveyed the room. He walked towards the huge red transmutation circle. The same transmutation circle's were written on the ceiling and on the walls.

"Alphonse..these transmutation circles..they're written in blood,"

"What!"

"Yes, blood. It seems to be your brother's,"

"Nii-san's!"

"Did you not know?"

"No. Nii-san did the preperations. He wouldn't let me in. But when he opened the door again, he was plae and was panting a bit,"

"Probably because of the blood loos. By the looks of it, this alot of blood,"

"WIll Nii-san be alright?"

"I odn't know, but he's strong. He isn't the type to just die,"

Al nodded.

"Come one. Let's go to the hospital," Roy said. The two quickly left the room and ran towards the hospital.

End Episode 1

How was it?

Preview for the next chapter... Episode 2: The Circle Written In Blood Part 2 Taisa is like a fatherly figure to us...Don't you think so too Nii-san? 


	2. The Circle Written In Blood Part 2

Yaay! New chappie!

"How is he doing?" Roy asked.

"Not well. He has severe blood loss and appears to be in a coma, but..."

"What is it doctor?"

"His reason for coma. We can understand loosing blood can make you go unconscious but not a coma. And he is freezing cold, not to meantion shallow breathing. The reason is unknown. His body is not in its normal temperature, people that cold means they are dead. If it wern't for the breating, we would have thought he really was dead,"

"Can..Can I visit him?" asked Al.

"Yes, you may. Just don't disturb him too much,"

"Thank you,"

The two entered the room. On the bed was a pale, blond boy sleeping peacefully.

"Nii-san?"

Ed didn't respond. Al rushed over to his side.

"Please wake up. I don't want you to die. What am I suppose to do with you gone? Nii-san please! Wake up!" Al pleaded. All the tears he had pent up as the time of his suit of armor until now came out. Roy did his best to comfort him.

30 minutes later, they came out of the room with a much calmer Al.

"Alphonse, would youlike to stay at my place intil your brothe is well again?"

"If it wouldn't be any problem, yes. Thank you very much,"

"This will be your room for now,"

"Thank you Colonel,"

"Please, when I'm not at work call me Roy,"

"Ok. Umm...if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep,"

"Of course, you've had a tought day. Sleep,"

"Goodnight,"

"Night,"

Roy closed the door and walked down his long hallway. 'What's wrong with Fullmetal. Why did he have to write the circle in blood? Will he ever wake up?'

He decided to check Ed's room at the hotel.

'What the crap is this?' Roy thought as he flipped through Ed's notebook. His research wa in like a traveling log and some of them were in mirror words. 'Just how the hell does he write in mirror words!' After giving a few hours of hard thinking. He finnally cracked the code. 'Ugh...I need asprin...' He read the what it said.

'The ingredients for an average 14 year old boy. Circle written in the blood who is performing it. I have the stone, so it shouldn't fail. I would sacrfice my life if needed. I really hope this works...' It said.

Roy checked the clock and found out it was 10:00 already. 'Better get going,' Roy thought, yawning. 'You idoit, Edward. If you die, we would all worry..'

How was it? I don't think it would be Yaoi. More like Roy being a fatherly figure to Ed and Al. Yep, that's it.

Preview for the next chapter... Episode 3: Lifeless Eyes Nii-san's eyes were always beautiful gold. What happened Nii-san? Wha happened to your eyes? Are you all right? 


	3. Episode 3: Lifeless Eyes

Episode 3: Lifeless Eyes

The next morning, Roy and A went to go visit Ed again.

"Is his condition any better?"

"No. He's still freezing and his breathing is shallw, but he's stable,"

Roy just sighed, and they both entered the room. Ed hadn't changed a bit from yesterday.

Al sat next to him and gripped Ed's automail arm.

"His arm and leg are restored?"

"I guess not...Nii-san didn't even get his body back..."

Thw two sat in silence for a few minutes. The time passed slowly and they were getting ready to go ack when Ed sttired.

"Nii-san!" Al cried, rushing over to his brother's side.

Ed opened his eyes, and looke over at them. It sent chills along they're spines. His eyes were pupiless, just dull gold. His eyes looked lifeless.

"I'll get the doctor!" Roy said, rushing out.

AL hugged Ed. "Nii-san! I'm so glad you're alive and awake! You made me so worried! Why didn't you tell me about the blood and stuff? You nearly died!" AL cried.

Ed was silent.

"Nii-san?" Al said, looking at Ed questiongly.

Just then, the dorr opened and the doctor and ROy came inside. "Good god! He really is awake! Excuse me but, please leave the room gentlemen,"

AL nodded and left the roo, leaving the docotr to run some tests on Ed. THe whole time, Ed kept his monotone face.

"How is he?" Roy asked when the doctor came out.

"Peculiar, his breathing and body temperature is still the same, but he seems to be healthy,"

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes, you may,"

The two re-entered the room. Ed was sitting up with the same expressionless face.

"Nii-san?"

Ed looked at them.

"Are you all right?"

Ed said nothing.

"Nii-san! PLease answer me! Nod, shake whatever! Why won't you react!"

"Alphonse, let me try,"

Al nodded, and shifted.

"Hey, shortie. You had us worried for a bit there,"

Ed didn't try to strangle him like he usually did.

'This is badder then I thought..' Roy thought.

"Roy, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry Alphonse, I have no idea,"

"...Maybe THEY did this to him.." AL said after a while.

"They?"

"The ones at the gate..The Truth.."

"YOu meant the one that took FUllmetal's arm and leg and you body?"

AL nodded.

Suddenly, a violent gough fit racked the young blonde's body. His face was screwed up in pain.

"Nii-san!"

The cough just got worser, until he started coughing up blood.

"I'll go get the doctor!" ROy said, rushing to ge the doctor again.

"Nii-san! HOld on! YOu'll be be all right!" Al said, trying to calm Ed down. It didn't work. Al's hands were flecked with blood, while Ed was covered with them. After w while, it gradually stopped. Ed took a deep breath.

"Are you all right?"

Ed nodded.

'He responded!' AL thought, happily.

THe doctor came ruhing in. "Alphonse, leave the room immedietly please," the doctor ordered. AL nodded and left.

After a while, the doctor came out with a grim look on his face.

"Is he Ok?"

"He's sleeping right now,"

"The reason for the coughing?"

"...SIr, I regret to infrom you, he is missing various internal organs,"

Al and Roy froze.

"M-Missing?" Al chocked out.

"Yes, I don't know how or why, but they are clearly missing,"

"Oh crap," AL whispered.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked ROy.

They were back at his house.

"THEY probably took his organs,"

"...But what about the monotone face? ANd his reaction to the word shortie? It was nothing,"

"I don't know,"

Roy sighed. "Might as well wait for FUllmetal to get better,"

"Yes,"

Unknown to them, someone ws listing to their conversation.

"SO the haganeno ochibi-san succeeded...But not without a price. Maybe I should pay him a visit,"

ENd EPisode 3

A/N: GAH! Internal organs! Can anyone live throught that much limb loosing!

Preview for the next episode... Episode 4: The Price Of A Body What is the price of a body? Was it only internal organs Nii-san? Or was it more...? 


	4. Episode 4: The Price Of A Body

Me:I'm on a role!

Ed: Well, duh. You already had this chapter and the future four chapters already written.

Me: -- That's not what I meant. I meant that I actually want to type this fic, when usually, I'm too lazy to.

Ed: -- You and your laziness...

Me: ENJOY!

Ed. Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: I am?

Ed: Yes...you are...

Me: (whistles innocently)

Ed: ...Pride...

Me: FINE! I DON'T OWN FMA! THEY BELING TO ARAKWA HIROMU! There! Happy?

Ed: Yes. It's the least you can do afer making me suffer so much in this stupid story.

Me: BLAME THE SPORKS!

Ed: --;;; Enjoy.

Episode 4: The Price of a Body

"Fullmetal's what!" Roy yelled. He had just gotten a call from the hospital. "I'm coming over right now!" He slammed the phone back to the reciver. If he was at his office, Hawkeye would have probably told him to go easy on the phone. Just like when he talked to Hughes. He grabbed his coat and Al quickly follwed him, confused.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Nii-san,"

"Fulmetal locked himself in and won't open the goddamn door! Fuckin' idiot!"

"What!"

Roy banged on the door.

"FULLMETAL! YOU OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Nii-san! PLease! Unlock the door!"

To their surprise, the door opened a bit, and a hand that sort looked liked Ed's, yanked Al in to the room, leaving a bewlidered Roy. There was click, indicating it was locked again.

AL landed on his butt. "Itetetetetete..."

"Hello Alphonse,"

"Wha-? ENVY!"

"Yep! The one and only!"

"Why are yo here and what did you do to Nii-san!"

"I didn't do anything,"

From behind him, a pale, expressionless Ed came out.

"Nii-san!" Al cried, reaching out for Ed.

Envy blocked the way. "He isn't going to respond. Actually, he hardly responds to anything. The closest he would ever do to responding is only to me,"

"Stop lying! Nii-san would never listen to the likes of you!"

"Really? Is he too stupid not to even listen to his own kind? He isn't your nii-san anymore. His name is Pride, and he's one of us,"

"NO! HE ISN'T ONE OF YOU! HE'S HUMAN!"

"Humans have souls,"

"So does Nii-san!"

"Reaally?"

"WHat are you trying to say?"

"Do you really think he has a soul?"

"WHat are you saying! He has a soul!"

"Not anymore,"

"What!"

"Internal organs wasn't the only thing he handed over to the truth,"

"No..."

"Yes. He gave his soul,"

"No!"

"Why do you think he's freezing? Why ddo you think he has shallow breating? Why do you think he doesn't show any emotions at all?"

"..."

"Luckily, we have his soul,"

Envy took out a silvery orb thingy that was wispy.

"Give it back," AL said quietly.

"WHat did you say?"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK! GIVE BACK NII-SAN'S SOUL!"

"Nope. The fun just started.. Besides..I have orders from Otou-sama. And I always did want to see you two try to kill each other,"

"Nii-san would never try to kill him! Same goes for me!"

"Really? We'll see about that," Rnvy laughed. He grabbed Ed and took off from the window.

"NII-SAN!" Al yelled, dashing to the window. But Envy and his brother was no where in sight. Al's knees gave out and he started to sob. "Nii-san..It's all my fault...I'm so sorry..."

The door burst in to flames and Roy came in.

"Alphonse! Are you all right? We heard yelling, and I thought it called for some drastic measures... Where's Fullmetal?"

Al pointed out the window, still sobbing.

"Out the window...?"

AL nodded.

"Doctor, may I take him home?"

"Yes, you should,"

Roy led Al out of the room.

Me: YEPEE! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!

Ed: YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME AND AL KILL EACH OTHER!

Me: Eheheheheheh...

Ed: CURSE YOU YOU STUPID AUTHOR!

Me: WAIT!

Ed: What?

Me: YOu have a girlfreind.

Ed: WHAT! WHO SAID YOU CAN MAKE ME HAVE A GIRLFREIND!

Me:...Umm...

Ed: WHo it is?

Me: Gun chick

Ed: GUn chick? ...Riza?

Me: Yep!

Ed: SHE'S HALF MY AGE! ISN' T THAT ILLEGAL OR SOMETHING!

Me: SCREW LAWS! I HATE EM! THEY CONFUSE ME TOO MUCH!

Ed: I can't belive this...

Preview for the next episode... Episode 5: Pride Al...I'll never forget you...that's what Nii-san said...but will he keep his promise? Pride...the newest and strongest member of the homonculus...Who is he really? 


	5. Episode 5: Pride

Me: Okidoki, I think I'M in the mood to type now!

Pride: ...

Me: Allo?

Pride:...

Me: GODDAMMIT ANSWER!

Pride: (takes out scythe and swipes it) Shut up...

Me: XX

Pride: She doesn't own me nor the former me...The former me was owned by Hiromu Arakwa and and I am owned by OceanX and Chris Fox...

Me:(comes back alive) ENJOY!

Pride: ...O.O...

Me: DROP THE DOTS WILL YA!

Episode 5: Pride

"This will be your new home," Envy said, leading Ed to a rundown, abandoned warehouse on the military ground.

"My..home...?"Ed half-whispered, half-said.

"Yep," Envy answered, smirking. Brainwashing the shrimp was so easy. He didn't resist at all.

Ed looked around with empty eyes. 'This isn't your home...You're being manipultated...Go back to Al...To Mustang...To Riza...' a voice in his head said.

"...I...Th-...This isn't my home...My home is with Al," Ed said weakly, walking towards the door.

'Dammit! He still remembers!' cursed Envy. He grabbed hold of Ed's wrist. "You aren't going anywhere," he hissed.

Ed struggled to get loose. "Lemme go...I have to get back...Lemme go dammit,"

"Did you really think I would? I have orders from Father,"

"Father...?"

"You'll find out in time," Envy said.

"Let go of me stupid bastard..." He spit at Envy. Envy glared at Ed.

"Stupid pipsqueak," Envy slammed the blond to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"He just has to learn the painful way,"

Ed woke up tied to a chair.

"Finnally awake eh, ochibi-san?"

"I am not a chibi," Ed said weakly, struggling against the bonds.

"Envy, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Wrath.

"We just have to trust Father,"

"What are you going to do to me?"asked Ed.

"We can't have you running off and ruining our plans,"

"...So..?"

Envy smirked. "Alchemy is useful isn't it? It can erase memories,"

"No..."

"We're going to earase every memory you had, and do the final step to make you one of us. Then, you would finally be Pride,"

"No..I don't...I won't let you..."

"Wrath..."

Wrath nodded, knowing what to do. He slammed his hands down on the transmutation circle, activating it. Crackling blue light, blowing wind surrounded Ed. He felt someting or someone search through his mind and soul...well, his heart actually. He didn't have a soul.

'No! I won't let them!' Ed silently screamed. The something or someone was giving him a huge headache.

'No! Please! Let it stop!' was Ed's last thoughts before he blacked out

"You awake yet?" asked a voice. Ep opened his eyes slowly and sat up, clutching his head.

"Me head..it hurts...Who are you?"

"Do you know who you are?"

Ed shook his head, making his headache worse.

"Good. Does Al and Mustang mean anything to you?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all...Is it someone or something I should remember?"

"Nope. Don't. What does Fullmetal mean to you?"

"Nothing...Can you please tell me who you are? Who I am?"

"Call me Envy,"

"Envy...are you related to me?"

"..Um..I guess..I'm your older half-brother,"

"...May I call you Nii-san?"

Envy startled. "...I guess so...Yeah, you can...Pride,"

"Pride?"

"Yes. Your name,"

"Pride..."

Get washed up and dressed. Here," Envy tossed him clothes similar to his and pointed the way to the shower.

"...Thank you Nii-san.."

Envy watched him go. 'Maybe...maybe he isn't much of a bastard then I thought he was. I like him much better as Pride,'

Pride looked at thimself in the mirror. He was wearing something similar to Envy's clothing. Black, tight-fitting, no-sleeve turtle neck that ended just below his chest. A black, mini-skort. He had automail on his right arm and left leg, though he didn't know why. Blank, gold eyes stared back at him. He fingered his wet, limp hair that was spraweld around his shoulder. He had an oroborus tatto on his left forearm. Strange, red markings covered his body. Even on the automail.

"OI PRIDE! YOU DONE YET!"Envy yelled.

Pride came out of the bathroom barefooted. He had a black glove that had no fingers and it ended just above his elbow on his left arm. He had a supporter that started at his ankles and ended at mid-calf on his right leg. It was also black. Envy looked at Pride's attire.

"Pretty nice,"

"..Thank you..."

"C'mon, let's meet the others," Envy said, walking towards ths basement. Pride followed.

"The others?"

"Yup, the rest of the homonculs,"

"...Nii-san, if we are homonculus, did someone try to bring me back with alchemy and failed?"

Envy stopped and looked at Pride sharply. "You know alchemy?"

"Is...is it bad?"

"...Well, you can't do it so, I guess it doesn't matter,"

The two homonculus reached the first floor.

"Everyone meet, Pride,"

Pride looked at the rest timidly. There was a woman with long black hair, a boy with different colored right arm and left leg, and a brown haired woman that looked very familiar.

"Ahh...So it suceeded?" the long black haired woman asked.

"Yup. He's one of us now,"

"Hey there, my name is Lust," said the black haired woman.

"Wrath," the boy said.

"...Sloth," the person with brown hair said.

Pride stared at Sloth. The rest of the homonculus looked hesitantly at Pride.

"..Do I know you..?"

The homculus sighed in relief.

"No...No you don't my little man," Sloth said, subconscioulsy calling Pride 'my little man'

Pride cocked his head. "Little man?"

Sloth hugged Pride, shocking the poor kid. "Yes, you're my little man. Welcome, Pride,"

"Don't you have any leads?" asked Roy.

"No sir, we're doing our best," replied Hawkeye.

Roy sighed in frusteration. It had been nearly a day since Ed was kidnapped. AL was near hystaerics and was sitting down on his couch with a paper bag by him...Just in case.

"Sir, might I suggest you and Alphonse go home? After all, it is 1:00 right now. We could all use a break, and I think we might be able to think better if we had a night's rest,"

Roy looked at Hawkeye. He knew how much she was worried for Ed too. She was right though, he culdn't exactly think straight at 1 in the morning."...Alright. Everyone! Dismissed for know, I want you back at the office at 8:00 in the morning tommorrow! Alphonse, let's go home," Roy said, standing up. Al nodded and followed him outside, clutching the paper bag as thought it was his life...or Ed.

"Don't worry Alphose. We will be able to find him,"

Al simply nodded.

'Poor kid. He's in shock,'

Me: How was it?

Al: (hypervenalating with the paper bag)

Me: O.O...PRIDE!

Pride: ...

AL: NII-SAN!

Pride: (takes out scythe and swips it)

Al: XX

Me: Hope you liked it.

Review Replies…

crazyanimefreak15: Yes….O.O Indeed…. Thanks for readin' and reviewin'. I didn't expect reviews this fast. Thanks a lot! ＿

AnAngel'sWings: Yes...must suck…But he looks so cute as Pride! Heh...I would probably kidnap him…Heh...Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall try to update soon if my lazzines doe not get in the way!

Prieview for the next episode...

Episode 6: Death of Edward Elric

Nii-san...isn't it odd? You were the one to always get hurt, and I was the one un-harmed, protected because of you...Now the tables are turned...


	6. Episode 6: The Death Of Edward Elric

PTears:Okidoki, the next chapter of Equivalent Exchange.

Roy: (tapping toes) YOu forgetting something?

PTears: ...Me no own Pride nor FMA...Damn...

Episode 6: The Death Of Edward Elric

"Oi Pride!" Envy yelled. Pride walked over with his emotionless face.

"...Yes?"

"Let's go have fun,"

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Follow me," Envy said, going out. Pride followed.

Envy and Pride stopped in fron of the headquarters.

"What is this place?" Pride asked.

"Central HG. C'mon, we're gonna have to sneak in from the back,"

Thw two went to the back part of the HQ, where a 50 feet tall wall blocked most of the inside view.

"Pride, climb to the fourth floor and go to the third window from the right. Enter the room and when someone notices you, come out as soon as you can. Leave the rest to me," Envy ordered.

Pride nodded. He scalled the 50 feet wall easily, climbed to the window, and graciously jumped in through the window. Envy smirked, what a surprise Mustang and the other Elric twerp were going to have.

Pride jumped through the window. There, hesaw a bewildered blond haired woman.

"...Ed..ward..?"

Pride looked at her, confused. He shook his head. "Pride,"

The blond gasped.

"No...TAISA! ALPHONSE! IT'S HIM! EDWARD!" she yelled.

Pride immedietly, ran back towards the window to escape, when someone took hold of Pride's wrist.

'...It's warm..So warm..' Pride thought. The hand held him firmly, but gently. 'It feels so familiar..'

Pride turned around, only to be met with a hug.

"Edward, please come back. We all miss you," she whispered as she hugged Pride tightly.

Pride hesitated a bit. 'Why does this all seem familiar to me? This lady, this place, this desk, chair, everything?' Pride thought.

The door opened and Roy and Al came rushing in.

"NII-SAN!"

"FULLMETAL!"

Pride returned to his senses. He pushed the blond-haired lady away from him roughly, resulting in her being slammed to the wall. Pride winced a bit at the sound of her body hitting the wall.

"Riza!"

"Hawkeye-san!"

Pride jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Envy greeteed him, and the two waited for the other two to come.

"TAISA! ALPHONSE! IT'S HIM! EDWARD!"

Havoc looked up from his work.

'Edward? What's he doing here? I thought he was hospitalized,' Havoc thought.

Nonetheless, he ran out the hall where he could see Roy and Al's back's.

"'EY! Taisa! Alphonse! Hawkeye's shouting something about boss in your office!"

The two ran back to Mustagn's office like torpedo's leaving a bewildered Havoc in the dust.

"What the!"

Al and Roy rushed back into to Mustang's office where they saw Riza hugging a bewlidered looking Edward.

"NII-SAN!"

"FULLMETAL"

They saw Ed push Riza into the wall.

"Riza!"

"Hawkeye-san!"

They rushed to Riza,

'Why! Nii-san would never push her!'

Riza was looking down at the ground.

"Riza? Are you OK?"

Riza looked up at them with tear-filled eyes. Roy and Al were taked back, Riza usually never showed extreme emotion such as crying. "He..He didn't recognize me. He won't respond to Edward anymore, he said his name was Pride,"

Roy and Al looked at her sympathetically. "Havoc! Take care of Hawkeye! We're going after Fullmetal!" Roy ordered.

"Taisa, please. He has a proper name. It's Edward sir, not Fullmetal,"

Roy nodded, getting the message. "Let's go Alphonse,"

"Finnaly! It was about time you came," Envy sid, smirking as ROy and AL came out of the building to the back of HQ.

"Envy!"

"Catch us if you can!2 Ency taunted, jumping towards an abandoned warehouse on the military grounds. (A/N: Not the one they're staying at)

Pride follwed Envy.

"Nii-san!"

"Edward!"

As Envy planned,Roy and Al follwed them.

"Nii-san, why do they call me Edward?" Pride questioned as they ran.

"Don't mind them. Don't mind anyone. They thought they knew you, but they didn't. That's why you became a homonculus,"

"Who's Edward?"

"Who cares about that kid. He died,"

"Oh.."

But somehow, Pride felt that Edward hadn't died.

The two homonculi reached the warehouse, and waited for the two alchemist's to arrive. They didn't have to wait long.

"Envy!"

"Hello Mr. Munou,"

"I am not a munou!"

"Yeah, sure you aren't,"

"Give me back Nii-san and his soul!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's not your Nii-san anymore. He's Pride. He's one of us. See that tattoo?" Envy said, pointing at Pride's left forearm.

Al gritted his teeth when he looked at the oroborus tattoo.

"Now for the fun. Pride,"

"Yes?"

"Attack them,"

"Ok,"

Al and Roy gasped. Ed conjured a sythe from the shadows. He swung it at them, barely missing Al's head.

"Nii-san! Stop it! Snap out of it!"

"I am not your Nii-san. I don't even know who you are," PRide said, in his emotionless tone.

Al froze. 'Did he just...'

"ALPHONSE!" Roy yelled, pushing Al out of the way of the sythe.

"Ha! Did you hear that? He said he doesn't know you himself!"

"Shut up Envy!" Roy yelled. He snapped his finger and sent a spark to Envy, but the green haired homonculus dodged the attack.

"Can't you do better?"

"Shut up!"

Roy got ready to snap again when something binded his arms to his body.

"Stop trying to hurt Nii-san," Pride said in silent anger. His glare sent chills.

"Nii-san?...Edward, Envy is not your Nii-san,"

"Actually, on the contrair (A/N: O.O Since when did Envy start speaking French!) I am. Well, half-brother anyway. I am Hoeheim's first son. SO therefore, your older half-brother," Envy said.

"WHATTHECRAPDOESTHATMEANOHMYGODHATISSOFUCKINGWRONGTHEWORLDISCOMINGTOANENDOHMYGODHOLYFREACKINGODENVYISMYOLDERHALFBROTEHROHMYFUCKINGOD!" AL yelled.

Envy and Roy stared, they never heard Al cuss.

"Pride, let go of him. We can kill themm later," Envy said,

Pride nodded and let the shadows fall from Roy.

"Wait!"

"Edward Elric is dead. Remember that," Envy sneered. The two ran out.

AL fell to his knees and clutched his head.l THe words replayed in his mind over and over again.

Edward Elric is dead

Edward Elric is dead...

Dead...

DEAD...

End Episode 6

PTEars: I never planned for Al to cuss that much...

Preview...

Episosde 7: Riza's Mourning

The moment Ed said he was going to restore his brother, I felt that someting was going to go very wrong deep in my gut. Because I ddin't listen my 6th sense, Ed's gone. This is my point of view, what runs through my mind...

Review Responses…

**AnAngel'sWings-** XD Here's you update! I'm probably gonna make either Al or Riza hyprevenalte. (I still don't know the spelling)

**crazyanimefreak15-** ＿;;;;;;;; Thank you very much….

**Nonesofar-** Thank you! I hope you shall like my future chapters also!

**Makai Tenshi- **Okidoki! Sorry, my language area kinda sucks…Bear with me. English is my second language. Japanese is my first. Thank you for reviewing also!


	7. Episode 7: The Thought's of Riza Hawkeye

PridesT: I'm back!

Envy: Took ya long enough

PridesT: You don't have to be mean (puty face)

Envy: Lazy kid

PridesT: I know I am! AND PROUD!

Envy: --;;;;;

PridesT: Well, enjoy! Thanks alot for the reviews! (cries) I don't own FMA nor Pride from BBI!

Chapter 7: Thoughts of Riza

Riza sat down on the couch waiting for the two to come back. She started musing over the things that had happened over the past few days.

Flashback

"Sir, I'm worried about the Elric's," Riza said.

"Why?" Roy asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Edward said that they were going to restore their bodies today,"

"WHAT!" Roy immedietly stood up.

"At an old apartment just outside of Central,"

Roy was silent for a while. " Show me the place,"

The tire's squealed at the sudden halt.

"NII-SAN!"

"That was..Alphonse..Let's go!" Roy said, running inside the old building.

Riza quickly followed.

_Please Edward, please be safe. _

She ran in to find Al, the human Al, frantically talking to Roy with unconscious Ed on his back.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Take Fullmetal to the Central Hospital immedietly!" ordered Roy.

Riza awoke from her shock. "Yes sir!"

She took Ed off Al's back and placed him on hers.

_He's so cold! And his breathing is shallow! Please don't die Edward, please! _

She rushed to the hospital and carried him in.

"Nurse, please help him. He's not breathing well, and he's freezing!"

The nurses immedietly took Ed off my back and rushed him in ER. (A/N: Do they even have that back then?)

_Please be safe Edward, please. _

End Flashback

Al and Roy was still not back.

Flashback

Riza gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "What?" she breathed out.

"He's...He's missing some internal organs. We just found out," Roy said over the phone.

"But why?"

"We're not really sure. Alphonse think it was the things from the gate,"

"The gate..."

"We'll tell more if something happens,"

There was a soft click.

Riza put down the phone back on the reciever. Then sat down on the couch.

"Missing...organs...?"

Flashback (A/N: Dang...A flashback within a flashback. XD I should have named this the flashback chapter)

"You're doing it next week?" asked Riza.

"Yeah, I know how to do it. I just need the ingredients. Don't worry Riza. I'll be just fine," Edward replied, with his all-famous grin on his face.

"All right...But please be careful,"

Ed nodded. "I will. I don't want the same thing happening again..."

"You mean...like you mother?" Riza asked hesitently.

"Yes..." Ed replied quietly.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure it will. Have more confidence,"

But for some reason, she couldn't help but have an omnious feeling about the transmutation.

End Flashback

_I should have listened to my instincts back then. Then Edward wouldn't have missing organs. _

End Flashback

Havoc went out to smoke.

Flashback

Tears flowed freely down her face.

"No..."

She had just gotten the news that Edward was abducted and that he had no soul.

_Why Edward? Why? He simply wanted his brother's body back. Why did Edward have to be punished for something so selfless? _

End Flashback

Havoc came back from his smoking session.

Flashback

"Edward...?"

I couldn't believe it. Edward was right in front of me! But he was supposed to be kidnapped. Yet, he was there. Only 1 feet away from, looking at me. But...he seemed so different. He wasn't exactly the same. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing. His hair wan't in a braid. He was barefooted. His beautiful gold eyes were dull. He was deathly pale. He had red tatoo's all over his body.

"Edward?" I cautiouslly asked again. Stupid me, of course it's Edward. Who else can it be?

But, he shook his head.

"Pride,"

_Pride? Isn't that one of the..._

My eyes widened. _No! _

My eyes searched frantically for the sign. The sign of the oroborus. The sign of the homonculus.

My eyes stopped their search on his left forearm.

"No...TAISA! ALPHONSE! IT'S HIM! EDWARD!" I yell, hoping that someone will hear.

He tried to go out of the window.

_No! I won't let him escape! _

I grab his wrist and pull him into a hug.

"Edward...come back...We all miss you,"

Ed looked back at me with confused eyes.

"NII-SAN!"

"FULLMETAL!"

Taisa and Alphonse came running in. Next thing I know, I'm slammed into the wall.

_Edward pushed me...? But why? He had never tried to hurt me or the rest of us. Why? _

"RIZA!"

"HAWKEYE-SAN!"

I look down, tears filling my eyes.

_Is he really a homonculus? _

"Riza are you OK?"

I look up at Taisa with tear filled eyes.

"He didn't recognize me. I don't think he isn't Edward anymore. He said his name was Pride,"

Taisa and Alphonse-kun looked at me sympathetically. They knew my pain, they shared it.

"Havoc! Take care of Hawkeye. We're going after Fullmetal," Taisa ordered.

_That name again. Why doesn't he ever call Edward by his real name. Edward is person, not some pawn. _

"Taisa, please. He has a name, his name is Edward. Not Fullmetal,"

Taisa nodded. "Let's go Alphonse,"

With that, they left.

End Flashback

The door opened. I look up. It's Taisa and Alphonse-kun, but no sign of Edward. I run up to them.

"Sir, how was it?"

"Edward is really a...homonculus...?" I ask. I was right. Taisa and Alphonse just explained what happened.

They nod.

"And he actually tried to..."

They nod.

"Then we have to get him back,"

"It's going to be very hard Hawkeye,"

"I don't care. We can't leave Edward like that. He's being manipulated!"

"I agree with Hawkeye-san,"

Taisa looks at Alphonse-kun and I.

He nods.

"Then I'm in also,"

I smile.

Maybe there is hope. I thought I just gotten a glimpse of a bluebird flying in across the window...

End Chapter

PT: My ending was bad...TT But I hoped you peeps enjoyed it! The original was waaay different. I practically changed the whole chappie! But stay tuned!

Preview for the next chapter...

Episode 8: Father

We homonculi have no parents. We homonculi have no family. So who is Father...?

blue-soljah- Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but here's the update!

Gozilla- O.O XOMG! I can't believe it! You are one of my fave authors! SQUEEE! I'm so happy:D

SilverNightsWings- Sorry I couldn't update ASAP, but once again, here's the update. I think I might post the next chapter on Saturday.

Kayter-Thank you very much! Yep! I speak Japanese! And you english is not terrible! It's very good! And thank you about the commentaries part! I feel so loved at this site! Happiness….Oh! And sure I'll teach you! Though I'm not very good at teaching. ;;;; I'll try my best! E-mail me!  sakuranorakuenedwardelric. O.O That sounds what my sis would say…… Scary sister….

DaisyAnimeluvr – Thanks a lot:D I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting!


	8. Chapter 8: Father

PT: I'm back! So sorry for the longest delay! Well, I don't own anything, except the chimera! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 8: Father

"Pride?"

"Yes, Sloth?"

Pride walked over to Sloth, keeping his normal expressionless face.

"Are you all right? You seem to be in deep thought ever since you came back with Envy when the two of you went out,"

"It's nothing…"

"Pride, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me," Sloth said in a motherly way.

Pride hesitated at first. "I'm….I'm confused. The three people I met, they seemed so familiar, and they also seemed to know me,"

"Familiar?"

"Yes. And, well…so do you….."

Sloth put up her guard immediately. "I look familiar to you?"

"Yes. Sometime, when I look at you, I see this image,"

"Image? What is it like?"

"A woman. Smiling at us. She seemed so warm. And a lot like you. And sometimes, a word just comes up in my mind,"

"A word?"

"Yes….Mother,"

"…!"

_If this keeps up, the boy will remember!_

"Don't be foolish Pride. Homonculi have no parent," Sloth said, a little more sharper then she had intended.

Pride stepped back. He bit his tongue. "I….I know,"

Sloth felt a bit guilty, but she scolded herself mentally.

_Homonculi have no feelings. What am I thinking?_

"Pride. Come with me," said Lust, who entered.

Pride nodded and left with Lust.

"So which way did they go?" asked Riza, who spread out a map on the table.

"Northwest," replied Roy.

Riza pointed at places they could be. "Probably someplace deserted,"

"We had a warehouse around here," Roy pointed at the woods near HQ. "But no one can probably access it right now. The bridge's that lead to the warehouse around here broke, and no one can cross the river. Here were also reported attacks by unknown creatures. Some people think it's a chimera,"

"…..We should check it out,"

Al went through Ed's stuff that he took from the hotel they were staying at, along with other belongings.

"Toothbrush…money…change of shirt…some books…aha! Found it!"

Al triumphantly held up a little, black book.

_His journal!_

Edward Elric, had kept a record of their journal. And he never let anyone read it, not even his own brother Al.

Al also took out Ed's notes on alchemy.

Maybe these would help me get back Nii-san and his soul. 

Al opened the journal and he immediately knew that he was going to have a hard time reading the journal and notes, let alone decoding it.

It was written in mirror words AND some foreign language. A closer look said that it was in Japanese, a language used in the eastern parts of Xing. Strangely, Japanese was one of Ed's specialty. (A/N: O.O WTF! Me and my crazed mind…)

Al, on the other hand, only knew a little bit.

Why did you have to be so secretive, Nii-san? 

Al groaned. He grabbed a mirror and started decoding the entries.

Lust and Pride stood in front of huge, double, oak doors.

"Otou-sama wants to see you,"

"Otou-sama?"

"You'll know soon enough,"

Lust knocked on the door.

A deep, chilling voice came from inside the room. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Lust. I have brought Pride,"

"Come in,"

The doors opened by it self. Pride entered a darkly lit room. At first he didn't see anyone, but further in, he saw a chair with numerous tubes coming out from the back of the chair.

Lust walked up to it and kneeled, motioning Pride to do the same. Pride could see the back of a blond hair man, who's hair lay untied. For unknown reasons, he had an urge to punch him in the face…with his metal arm. Pride knelt anyway.

"Lust, please leave,"

"Yes Otou-sama,"

Lust got up and left, leaving Pride with the unknown stranger.

"Pride…My perfect son,"

Pride turned his attention back to Otou-sama. "….Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No,"

"I am your Father,"

"Fa-ther? But Sloth said homonculi have no parents,"

"Who do you think created you? It was I. I make all the orders here and they follow it,"

Pride was silent.

"Pride, I want you to eliminate some people for me. They are Vato Falman, Denny Brosh, Maria Ross, and Sheska. Then bring me back their corpses. You may bring Sloth along if you want,"

Pride nodded.

"Yes Otou-sama,"

Riza and Roy reached the river.

"What should we do?" asked Riza.

A rustle in the bush caught their attention. Riza got her gun ready and Roy got his gloves.

Out of the bush came out a chimera. It had three heads, one a lion, another of an ox, and also a goat. The tail was a snake. (A/N: I know there was some mystical beast like that…)

Riza immediately started shooting at the chimera. The first shot the ox's head, killing it. The snake head lashed out at Riza, but Roy's snapped his fingers, not hitting the head but enough to distract it from biting Riza. She hit the snake's head. By now she had used up seven bullets. Her gun was a LugerP08, and it only had one more bullet left. (A/N: OMG, I actually looked up the web for it. How I knew about such stuff? …Blame Detective Conan… I don't know when it was made, but it was made in Germany. )

Riza shot her last bullet, and hit the lion right smack on the forehead. Now left the goat. Roy took over and snapped his finger, burning the chimera into ashes.

Both had the same thoughts. Something was in that warehouse and the chimera was guarding it.

Al finally finished writing down the words, in Japanese. Now he just had to translate it…

_4.23.1915 _

Mada kono byouinn ni iru. Aru no koto de shimpai da. Kitto Aru wa ore no kotokiraida. Karada wo moto ni modosetani… Ore ni wa dekinakatta. Chikushou. Ani to shite shikkaku da. Aa, boku wa aitsu ni nani hitotsu iikoto wo shiteyattenai. Itsumo, itsumo Aru wo kizutsukete. Aitsu ni hidoi koto bakari shiteiru. Donna kao shite aitsu to shaberebaii… Aru niwa ironna koto wo naisho ni shiteru. Jitsuwa wa bikkuri da, aitsu ore ga kitterute mada shiranainannte. Mou nikagetsu gurai ni natteru. A, Uwinri ga moddotekita. Mata ahita na. 

_4.24.1915_

_Yappari souda. Aru wa ore ga kiraida. Jibunn ga honntou ni nenngenn datta ka, honntou ni sonnzai shite iru ka no koto wo utagatteiru. Aru, nannimo iwanaide, annnai tamekonnde, ore ga nagurarete touzen da. Ima sakki mata kitta. Shoujiki, jituwa jisatsu wo shiyouto ommota. Demo…dekinai. Aru wo sagasanakucha. Aru wo moto no karada ni, ore go dekiru koto no semete dakedo, aitsu wo modosanakucha. Ima, Aru wo sagashiniiku. _

_4.24.1915_

_Aru wa yasashisugiru. Ore wo yurushitekureta. Ore no seide anna karade ni nattemo, ore no seide zennbu wo oitteitemo, Aru wa ore no soba ni itekureta. Yappari, Aru wa kaa-san ni sugoku niteru. Ari mitai na otouto, ore niwa mottainai. _

Al started translating. It was going to be a long night…

End Chapter 8

PT: Whew, I'm beat. People who know Japanese, well you're in luck. You'll know before anyone else what the journal says. Other people, well you'll know later in the story!

Preview…

Chapter 9: To Become A Sin

Nii-san, have you really become a sin?

Reviews!

**DaisyAnimeluvr**- Eheheheheh…I'm sorry. ;;;;

**SilverNightsWings**- Yay! Wait until you read my one-shot Christmas Night, it confused the hell out of people at livejournal because I kept on turning back time and stuff!

**Blue-soljah**- Okidokichokipoki! I just love that word!


	9. Episode 9: To Become A Sin

PridesT: OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! You guys can kill me. Deserve it. Gomenasai!

Sloth: About time you updated.

PT: I apologized already! Drop it! Sheesh. I don't own FMA or BBI. They belong to Arakawa-sensei and Ocean-X/Chris Fox. ENJOY!

Chapter 9: To Become A Sin

"Sir, shall we call backup?" Riza asked.

"No. No one is to know of F-Ed's change,"

The two quickly swallowed their fears, and stealthily walked towards the supposedly abandoned warehouse.

Al read in horror of what the journal said.

_4. 22. 1920_

_I'm still in this hospital. I'm worried about Al. Al probably hates me. I could have restored his body… But I couldn't do it. Dammit! I'm a failure as an older brother. Yeah, I haven't done any good thing for him. Always, always, hurting Al. I'm keep on doing terrible things to him. How can I face him, and talk to him… I keep a lot of things from Al. I'm actually surprised, he still hasn't noticed that I cut. I've been doing this for about two months now. Ah, Winry came back. I'll write again tomorrow._

Al gasped. Ed, cutting!

_Nii-san was cutting! Why? Why couldn't he have told me?_

_**Of course he wouldn't tell you! If you did it, would you want to tell it to people?**_

_But I'm his brother! _

_**So? Everyone has secrets.**_

_Shut up ! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

Al breathed harshly.

_Did I just talk with my self? Oh great, I'm going crazy now!_

"Sloth, can you come with me?"

"To where?"

Sloth still had her guard up from before.

"Father wants me to kill some people. He said you could come with me. Can you?"

Sloth relaxed.

"Sure Pride, sure,"

Al ran to HQ to tell Roy of his discovery, when he heard a yell. Al sped up, rushed up the stairs, showed the pass Roy gave him to the guards, and ran into Roy's office.

"SIR!"

Al slammed the door open to find Sloth holding Warrant Officer Vato Falman in her clutches, and Pride holding his scythe.

"…! Mr. Falman..? Nii-san? And…..Mo-ther…?"

All heads turned to Al.

"Alphonse! Get away!" Falman yelled.

"No! I can't! I have some questions to ask him! And I wont' leave you here!"

Sloth nudged Pride. "What do we do about him?"

"….Father did not tell me kill him,"

Sloth shrugged. "All right,"

Pride swiped his scythe, decapitating Falman's head.

"NO! MR. FALMAN!"

Al stared in horror.

No….This can't be Nii-san…He won't do such things like that…He would never kill a soul!

_**Oh stop being childish! He's not your Nii-san anymore remember? He's Pride!**_

_Oh shut up you!_

_**How can I? I'm you.**_

_Just don't speak!_

While Al was fighting with himself, Pride, satisfied with his work, licked off the blood on his scythe.

"Let's go…Denny Brosh is next,"

Al returned to earth when he heard those words. Has his brother. his caring brother, had really become a blood thirsty homonculus?

"…Nii-san…."

Pride froze at the words Al had said.

"Pride? What are you doing? Let's go,"

Al whispered again, directed to Sloth.

"….Mo-ther…? Is it…really _you_?"

"Never…._Never, _call me _that!"_

Sloth lashed out her watery arm at him. Al waited for the blow, but it never came. He cautiously opened his eye and saw that Pride had cut off Sloth's hand.

"We have no time to be dealing with him. Let us go…"

Pride and Sloth left, leaving Al dumbstruck.

"….!"

Al rushed into Roy's office and sighed in relief.

Neither Roy or Riza was dead. He saw a map laying on the table. He looked at it and started thinking.

Where would they go? Probably to find Nii-san… 

Al spotted the broken down warehouse in the forest.

THERE! 

Al started running towards the warehouse.

If I don't hurry, Denny Brosh will die also! 

Riza and Roy stood in front of the bridge. Roy was about to transmute a bridge when…

"Roy! Riza!"

They whipped around, ready to confront the attacker.

"Al!"

It was Alphonse Elric, standing there, panting.

"How did you get here?"

"I followed you. I almost lost you a couple times, but…"

"You followed us? Why?"

Al shifted, getting nervous. "Well, I thought you might know about Brother's whereabouts,"

"You could have just told us,"

"Is this the place?" Al asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"We think so…"

"Maybe you should call backup,"

"But we're not sure if he's even here. And if we delay…"

"All right. Let's go in then,"

Pride and Sloth came in front of the dorm door of Denny Brosh. Pride knocked.

The door opened and Denny came out with a white button down shirt and his military pants.

"Edward-san!"

Pride took out his scythe, and just when he was going to swing it, a bulled hit him in hand from behind, causing him to drop the scythe.

He turned around and saw Maria Ross gun poised, ready to shoot again.

"Edward-kun!" Maria said, surprised. She was clearly not expecting this.

The bullet that had lodged in his hand dropped with a clatter on the wooden floor, and the wound started healing already. Pride licked off the blood on his hand like a cat.

"Sloth…You take care of her,"

Sloth nodded, starting to attack Maria who desperately tried to block herself from the oncoming attacks.

Pride picked up his scythe again and swiped at Denny, who backed away just in time.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky,"

"Edward-san!"

"Edward-san? Who is Edward-san? There is no one by the name of Edward-san here,"

He swung his scythe again….

Al, Roy, and Riza entered the warehouse without a problem. They stood in the middle, looking around.

"There seems to be nothing here,"

"Maybe there's a hidden door or something,"

Roy and Riza ventured further, but Al stayed behind.

He grinned maliciously and took out a gun.

Riza turned around when she heard the safety hammer click.

"Al!"

Roy turned around also. His eyes widened.

Al was pointing a gun at them.

"Al what are you doing? Put that gun down!"

Al's grin just widened as he pulled the trigger…..

End Chapter 9

A/N: CLIFFY! YAY! Terribly sorry about the delay again.. Um, HAPPY LATE TURKY DAY! XD

Neo Diji – Ahahahah..Sorry. Made you wait didn't I? The mirror words actually came from Da Vinci. And oh my..I will make mental note not to confuzzle Kara-san. I don't wanna die… Thanks for reviewing! – glomps back –

Winryrockbell2 – You never know! (evil smirk)

Andrea –Thanks for reading this and reviewing!

Gozilla – Aw, thank you! I'm very honered! YAY!

Preveiw for Chapter 10…

Episode 10: The Shards of My Heart

What are these images? Why do they haunt me? I don't like them. They scare me….


End file.
